


Parents Aren't Always Right

by Army_of_pink_socks



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Dom Adam, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I Ship It, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Army_of_pink_socks/pseuds/Army_of_pink_socks
Summary: Dom and Adam are just two boys who meet and become the bestest of friends. What happens when they begin to fall for each other? Will it work out or will their feelings tear them apart? Read on to find out!
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Dom's pov:

"Dominic! School!" my mum yells from downstairs as I bring myself around. Today was the first day of my last year of secondary school. 

I drag my body out of my warm bed, get showered and ready for the day ahead. I shove my uniform on and my shoes, grabbing my bag of my desk chair as I hop my way down the stairs. "Morning!" I smile as I grab a slice of toast of my mum's plate. "Thanks. Love you!" Before she can say anything I leave and make my walk to school. 

After a short walk, I arrive at the dreaded school gates. I sigh. 

Well, here we go. Another year of hell.

I walk through the courtyard and into the building. I walk up to my locker and open it, I shove my stuff inside and roll my eyes when a note drops on the floor.

I grab it and open it. 'Prepare for hell, fag. I will break you.' I scrunch it up and shove it in my pocket. I slam the locker door shut harder than I intended causing people to stop and stare at me. I just glare back.

Just because I enjoy wearing makeup and nail varnish doesn't mean I'm fookin' gay. Don't get me wrong, if I was to one day fall in love with a guy, then I'd go with the flow. I don't care how someone identifies. If I love you, I love you. No need to label it.

I turn and stalk to my first class of the day, burning holes in the ground. Suddenly, I crash into someone and stumble back. "Hey! Fookin' wat-" I stop when I see a guy I don't recognise. "S-sorry... Are you okay?" he says, a Scottish accent apparent.

I hum and shrug. "Don't worry about it, mate. I should have been watching where I was going." He smiles. "I'm Adam." I smile back. "Dominic. But don't call me that or I'll kill ya." I say deadly serious causing Adam's eyes to bulge out of his head.

I laugh hard, my hands on my knees. "Oh, my god! I'm messing with you, man!" I finally say when I catch my breath. "Call me Dom and we're all good." Adam nods and laughs too but with still a nervous hint behind it.

"Oh look, the fags got a boyfriend!" Xavier, my daily tormentor, yells as he laughs with his dumb ass posse. I turn to him, glaring. "He's not my boyfriend, dickhead. I don't even know the guy!" I roll my eyes.

He storms up to me and shoves me to the ground. "Shut up freak. Before I make ya." I start laughing. "I'm not scared of you." He grabs the collar of my shirt and pinning me against the wall, his face right in front of mine. "We'll see about that." He lets me go and walks off with his group. "Fookin' dick." I mutter as I sort my shirt out again after I flip him off. 

I glance over and everyone was staring again. "Stop staring!" People jump and carry on walking. I sigh heavily. 

What a great start to the school year. Not.

I turn and look at Adam who in return was staring at me. "Don't worry about him. He's all bark and no bite." Adam just slowly nods.

"So, Where's your first class, mate?" Adam grabs his schedule and I take it from his hands, scanning it. "Sick! We've got most of our classes together!" I grin. Adam grins back.

I start to walk to our first class, English, Adam behind me. I turn to him and nudge him. "Come on. Before Mrs Jones bitches." I practically drag him to the room.

Once there, I head to my usual seat at the back sitting down, shoving my feet on my desk. Adam stays at the door as people walk in, shoving him out of the way. I frown, standing up. "Adam! Come sit 'ere."

He looks at me, smiling and he rushes over and sits beside me at the table. I shove my feet back up.

A few minutes later, Mrs Jones, looks up from her laptop and sighs. "Dominic Harrison. Feet down. We're not having a repeat of last year." I roll my eyes and put them back down. I silently mimic her making Adam laugh quietly beside me. I look at him and smirk, laughing too.

For the rest of the class, me and Adam sit and talk resulting in Mrs Jones telling us to be quiet multiple times. We also got multiple looks from our peers and some sniggers and whispers. 

For once, I actually felt like I may enjoy school.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the morning until lunch, I hung with Adam in our classes and then we headed into the auditorium for lunch. We sit at a table in the corner and I smile. 

"Thank you," Adam says suddenly, not lifting his head from his phone. I tilt my head and hum. "What for?" I wait a few minutes for him to answer.

When he finally looks up at me and puts his phone down, he speaks. "For being my friend, I guess? I didn't think I was going to make any. Especially after joining in the last year of school. Everyone's got their groups and shit." he shrugged, sadness in his eyes. 

I smile. "Hey, no problem! It's nice to finally have a friend in this shit 'ole. I'm not exactly Mr Popular." I laugh, shrugging. Adam laughs too. 

We continue to talk and piss about all through lunch. I've never had so much fun in one school day and it wasn't even over yet.

When lunch was over, we went our separate ways to our classes and I sighed. 

Back to normal now. Sat at the back, headphones in and ignoring the bullshit that spews from my teacher's mouths.

Finally! The end of the day comes with the bell and I jump up from my chair. I start rushing to the door when I trip and fall to the floor. Luckily, I landed on my hands so my face didn't smack into the floor. I turn and glare. Xavier and his fookin posse were stood there laughing. "You prick!" I get up, rolling my eyes. "Well, that's where you belong, puff. On the floor with the rest of the freaks," he smirks, high diving one of his friends and laughing.

I clench my fists. "Aw, you gonna hit me?" he raises an eyebrow, challenging me. I snarl slightly as I lunge myself at him and punch him square in the jaw a few times. He falls back, clutching his jaw. I get grabbed and pulled off him as he stands back up. "You'll pay for that! Just you fucking wait!"

I just grab my bag and walk off. I go to my locker, grab my stuff and start my way out of the building. "Dom!" I stop and turn to see Adam running to catch up to me. 

"Hey man!" I notice he was with someone else who I didn't know. I look him up and down. Adam notices and smiles. "This is Michael. He's in my German class." I smile and nod. "Nice to meet ya!" Michael laughs and nods back. "You too, man."

We continue to talk for a while before I pull my phone out. "Well, I gotta get home before me mother murders me but do you guys want my number?" I grin. The boys pull their phones out and I input my numbers into their phones. "Cool. I'll see ya both later." I Bro hug them and runoff.

Once home, I throw my bag on the floor by the door. "Hi, mum! I'm home." I walk into the living room to see my mum watching some crime thing on the TV. That's nothing new. "Hey, Hunny, a good day at school?"

I smile. "Actually, for once. Yeah, I did. I made two new friends." She turns to me and grins. "That's great news." I nod. "I'm gonna go change and stuff. Love you." I walk upstairs to my room and slump on my bed.

After a few minutes, I walk myself to my shower and do my usual routine.

When I finished, I get changed into some casual joggers and a hoody as I grab my guitar off its rack.

I strum a few chords and hum. I grab my notebook and I start to write lyrics that come to my head and the chords so I don't forget them.

I play for a few more minutes before my phone buzzes. I jump and grab it quickly. I see a text from an unknown number. Who the?

Unknown: Hey man. It's Adam. From school. Just wanted to thank you again. Really made my first day memorable. Roll on the rest of the year! 

Dom: Hey. No worries at all dude! Like I said, nice to finally have a friend... Well, friends now. Michael seemed chill.

Adam: Well, me and Michael were talking and we were thinking of doing something this weekend. If you wanted to come? 😊

I smiled to myself as we continued to text for the rest of the evening until we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week goes by pretty quickly. Me, Adam and Michael hung out every chance we could in school. Every chance Xavier could, he'd make snide or homophobic comments. Eventually, he will actually hit me, just so I can hit him back. I'm not throwing the first punch.

Today is Saturday and I was meeting up with the boys. We decided that we were going to hang at the park before heading over to Adam's for a lads sleepover. To be honest, I didn't realise people still had them but hey, more time to hang out with Adam and Michael.

I got myself ready and shoved on a simple outfit - a black t-shirt and black jeans with some bracelets, a ring and some pumps since I didn't want to ruin any of my creepers. I tie a pink bandana around my neck and black shades on my head before grabbing a hoody in case and heading downstairs. "Bye mum! Bye, dad!" they shout a bye back and I leave.

We said we'd meet outside the park, which was fine by me.

I make the small walk to the park and I smile when I see Adam. "Adam!" I break into a small run and hug him when I see him. "How the fook are ya?!" Adam laughs and hugs me back. "I'm great, man. You?" I pull away and grin. "Hyperrrrr." he raises an eyebrow. "I see that." I laugh.

We wait a few minutes before Michael appears. I hug him after greeting him and we all leg it across to the park. I jump on to a swing, standing up and swinging back and forth. The boys watch me laughing.

A couple of hours later, we all got peckish and decided to go grab a snack from somewhere. Adam tells me his friend was going to join us there, I shrugged. The more the merrier I supposed.

We arrived and I looked up at the brightly lit boards above the cash desk. When I had chosen, I wait my turn and then order. I pay then step out of the way.

Once we all collected our goodies we head outside and sit at a table on a small decking type thing. Adam and Michael sat beside each other and I stood behind them, leaning against the fence.

Adam's phone starts to ring and he scrambles to answer it. "Hello? Yeah, no worries. We're sat outback. Yeah. Okay. See you soon." he hung up and looked at us. "Tom's just outside. He's gonna grab something and then join us." We nod and continue talking.

A couple of minutes later, a tall dude with long curly hair walks closer to us. Adam stands up and they hug before Tom greets us and sits down.

I know him from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it.

"How's the photography going, man?" Adam asks Tom. Tom breaks out into a grin. "Amazing man! I can't wait for our end of year project then I can really show my talent."

I raise an eyebrow. "You're into photography?" He nods, smiling. "It's my dream to one day be out there and taking photos, and videos even, of all these famous bands and stuff. I will get there if it kills me." He spoke with such passion that I couldn't help but grin.

All of a sudden, Tom puts his bag on his lap and pulls out an older vs style camera. I suddenly hear a camera shutter and look at him confused. He looks down at the screen after and grins.

"Let us see!" I jump up and down. Tom chuckles and turns the camera around to show us. 

We continue to talk and laugh before heading over to Adam's house.

"Hi mum, I'm home!" Adam yells. His mum walks out of the kitchen smiling. "Hi, pet." She looks at us and smiles. "You must be Adam's friends." I smile and nod. "I'm Dominic but you can all me Dom." She smiles. "Thank you for looking after him. He's told me all about you."

He's spoken about me... To his mum? I guess people still tell their parents things.

I feel the heat rise to my ears and I smile. "Oh, its no problem at all. It's nice to have some friends." I laugh as I gently hug his mum and step back.

"I'm Michael." She smiles, nodding. "Nice to meet you, Michael."

"Good to see you again, Mrs Waddington." Tom says, hugging her. Adam's mum laughs and shakes her head. "It's Linda." Tom just laughs and nods.

We then make our way upstairs and into Adam's room. I take a look around once inside. Posters of bands plastered his walls. A bed to one side and a desk with a chair. I turn around slightly and I see a guitar on a rack and smile. "You never said you played!"

Adam laughs and shrugs. "It never came up." I nod. "True. Play us something?" I pout, doing puppy dog eyes. He hesitates before finally agreeing after we all chant for him to play.

He grabs the instrument and tunes it quickly before strumming a simple tune. I grin watching him.

He looks at us, grinning. "Anyone else play?" Michael grins. "I play the drums!" he imitates playing the drums and we all laugh. "Well I do play the guitar, piano and some other stuff but I'm more into singing." I comment.

Everyone looks at me and laugh nervously. "What?" They look at one another before yelling, "Sing for us!"

I sigh and shrug. "I... Okay."

I tap a beat on my leg as I count it in my leg. "Night after night goes by, there's not a trace of your scent on mine. I need a lullaby," suddenly Adam starts to strum a beat on his guitar and I smile. I start to get into it as I dance around his room, everyone joining in. "to help me sleep tonight. I need your lips on mine. Reminds me of all the good and bad times. Yeah, you're still inside my mind..." I stop. "Well, that's all I have." I shrug.

Everyone stops and looks at me wide-eyed. "Was it that bad?" I laugh. "What the fook?! Mate that was amazing!" I blush, laughing and hugging Adam.

"Holy shit. Now, all we need is to hear Mikey on the drums." Tom says. We all nod. "I have some at home. Maybe we can head over tomorrow or later tonight?" We all agree.

Later that evening we all head over to Michael's and into his basement. He sits behind his drum kit and starts to play a beat. I look at him amazed as well as everyone else." Well shit!" I scream when he finishes.

"This may be a crazy idea... But what... What if we become a band?" I glance at everyone. Everyone grins and nods. "Fuck yeah, mate! Let's do it!"

I fist pump. "FOOK YEAH! Let's do this!" Tom coughs. "I have multiple cameras and equipment so I can help with photography and filming. If you guys wanted to go that far. Plus, it'd help me with college." He smiles.

"Hell yeah, man!" I hug him, dancing around in circles. Adam and Michael join us and we all dance around the room.

\---N/A---

  
I know this isn't how any of them actually met and that the song is from before he knew the guys but that's the whole point of fan fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Much love 🖤


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about a month now and me and the boys have been stuck together like glue. 

Every day we'd hang out throughout school and then at weekends we were practicing for the band. Tom would join us sometimes and take photos for us.

"Dom! Hey man." Adam jogged over to me at the end of school. I smiled and hugged him. "Sup, man?" he hugged me back. "I was wondering if you'd like to chill later? I asked Michael and Tom but they're busy so it'd be just me and you." he shrugs. "Sounds good man."

"Sick! See you later then?" I nod and he hugs me again before leaving. I watch him walk off, laughing to myself before grabbing what I needed from in my locker and making my way home.

Once home, I get a shower and changed before informing my parents I'm going to Adams. I text Adam to tell him I'm on my way too.

After a while, I arrive and knock on the door, smiling when his mum answers. "Hi!" I grin. She grins and hugs me. "Hey Dom! Adams up in his room." I nod and smile. "Thanks!" I skip my way up the stairs and knock on Adam's door before walking in.

"Hey!" Adam jumps up from his seat and hugs me. I hug back before sitting on his bed.

We sit and talk, dancing and singing around his room to the music that was blasting out. "Adam?" I say suddenly. He stops and looks at me. "What's up, man? You okay?" he walks over and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I wanna try something but I've been scared to do it around anyone else. With you... I feel normal and not weird." Adam looked at me smiling but confused.

I pull out of his grasp and walk over to my backpack and pull out a strappy black silk night dress type thing. I look at Adam. He looks at the dress then me. "You..." he looks like he's trying to search for the right Words. "Do you want to be a girl?"

I chuckle slightly and shake my head. "No. But I got dared to wear a dress once as a joke and when I did... I felt so sexy. I don't understand why we have to be conformed by the clothing we wear. Why can't I just wear a dress or a skirt and not be stared at like I got two heads? Or without people thinking I want to be a girl... " I stand up. "Do you think I'm weird?"

Adam was stood in a trance before smiling and shaking his head. "No. You're still Dom. And if you want to wear dresses and skirts then fuck anyone else. If you feel sexy, do it. We only have one life. Live it, man."

I grin and hug Adam tightly, shedding a tear or two. "Thank you. I was so scared." he hugs me back. "Never hide who you are, man. The right people will love you. Everyone else can fuck themselves." I nod and smile. "You're right." Adam smirks. "Of course I am." I slap him up the head. "Idiot." he groans and rubs his head, laughing.

"Well, are you just gonna hold on to it or are you gonna gimme a twirl?" I blush and look at the dress in my hands. "I... Okay..." I take my shirt off and pull the dress on before sliding my pants off. I slowly look up at Adam.

He's looking at me with the cutest grin on his face and his eyes sparkled. "Y-you... You look amazing!" I giggle and blush. He signals for me to turn so I do a quick twirl and he wolf whistles.

We then continue to dance and sing around his room. Me in this silk dress and Adam in his usual clothes with no fucks in the world.

Later that night, I headed home and jumped on my bed with the biggest smile on my face and such pride in my heart. Adam really made me feel good about myself and nothing I did phased him. I was so glad I met him when I did. As the rest of the boys of course.


End file.
